Historia serialu Doktor Who
Lata 1960 Pierwszy Doktor Kiedy aktorzy Hugh David i Geoffrey Bayldon zostali odrzuceni jako niepasujący do tworzącego się wizerunku Doktora, Verity Lambert i pierwszy dyrektor serialu Waris Hussein skierowali się z prośbą o zagranie go do 55-letniego aktora Williama Hartnella. Hartnell miał doświadczenie głównie w graniu dowódców armii i innych twardych charakterów, ale Lambert była pod wrażeniem jego wrażliwej roli w obrazie w This Sporting Life, który zainspirował ją do zaoferowania mu tej roli. Doktor Hartnella miał początkowo jedynie towarzyszyć swojej wnuczce Susan Foreman (Carole Ann Ford) w podróżach w czasie. Seria rozpoczyna się od ich spotkania z dwoma szkolnymi nauczycielami Susan: Barbarą Wright (Jacqueline Hill) i Ianem Chestertonem (William Russell) z XX-wiecznej Anglii. Taka akcja była podstawą serii przez cały pierwszy sezon, ale wkrótce ten regularny szablon zaczął się zmieniać z czasem jak kolejni towarzysze Doktora opuszczali go i wracali do domu lub mieli inne powody do rozstania, i zastępowali ich nowi. Doctor Who podobnie jak oryginalny Star Trek jako jedna z pierwszych serii TV dała producentom dwie szanse na stworzenie pierwszego odcinka. Z premierowym odcinkiem "An Unearthly Child", który wymagał wielu poprawek było wiele problemów technicznych i różnych błędów. Pomiędzy pierwszym i drugim nagraniem zmieniono kostiumy, efekty specjalne i scenariusz (który był początkowo nastawiony raczej na podkreślanie dziwactw Doktora i robienie niepokojących dziwnych rzeczy przez Susan takich jak rozchlapywanie tuszu po ścianach pokoju). Poprawiona wersja "An Unearthly Child", pierwszy odcinek pierwszej serii, wyemitowano o 17:15 23 listopada 1963 roku, ale zarówno duże niepowodzenie w pewnej części kraju, jak i przysłonięcie nowości przez zamach na prezydenta USA Johna F. Kennedy'ego, spowodowało małe zainteresowanie serialem i w dodatku powtórzenie małej oglądalności w następnym tygodniu przed drugim odcinkiem. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ drugi odcinek, The Daleks podziałał na wyobraźnię widzów i zaczął zakorzeniać się na stale w ich świadomości. Zwłaszcza przerażający wizerunek Daleków na dobre wpisał się w historię Doctora Who. Wymyślone przez scenarzystę Terry'ego Nationa i projektanta Raymonda Cusicka były całkowitymi a-humanoidami i jak żaden inny bohater serialu były widziane w telewizji wcześniej. Lambert prawdę mówiąc mocno odradzała użycie scenariusza Nationa przez jej bezpośredniego przełożonego Donalda Wilsona tłumacząc, że nie licząc scenariusza nie są jeszcze w ogóle gotowi do nagrania. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że projekt był wspaniałym pomysłem, Wilson przyznał Lambert, że nie będzie się więcej wtrącał w jej decyzje, ponieważ ona zna ten program lepiej niż on. Doctor Hartnella nie był początkowo ciepły ani sympatyczny, nie było w nim współczucia. Miał władczy charakter, chwilami zdawał się być nawet bezwzględny. Wkrótce jednak złagodniał, z czasem jak zaczął zbliżać się do swoich przyjaciół, co było widoczne zwłaszcza w ciągu czwartego odcinka, Marco Polo. W ten sposób szybko stał się ikoną popkultury, szczególnie wśród dzieci oglądających serial. Był naprawdę ogromnym sukcesem, jego oglądalność wynosiła 12 milionów lub więcej, a Dalekowie powracali w wielu następnych odcinkach. Whitaker opuścił program na początku drugiego sezonu (chociaż kontynuował pisanie aż do 1970), na krótko zastąpiony przez Dennisa Spoonera, którego w końcu sezonu zastąpił Donald Tosh. Pinfield również rozstał się z serialem w połowie drogi, i chociaż mogło zaszkodzić to serialowi, nie został zastąpiony. W czasie trzeciego sezonu w 1965 zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze problemy. Lambert również odeszła, a zastąpił ją producent John Wiles, który niestety nie miał dobrych relacji z Hartnellem. Główny aktor zaczynał też wtedy odczuwać rosnące problemy z pamiętaniem swojej kwestii i bardzo męczył się na scenie z powodu amnezji martwiąc się, że wkrótce umrze. Wiles i Tosh wpadli wtedy na pomysł odcinka The Celestial Toymaker, gdzie Doktor z powodu wypadku stał się niewidzialny na pewną część historii, a kiedy znów się pojawi, będzie można podstawić za niego nowego aktora. Wiles miał też nadzieję na wprowadzenie innych odważnych zmian, takich jak ta, że następnym towarzyszem Doktora miałaby być osoba o charakterystycznym akcencie z gwary londyńskiej (która została jednak odrzucona, ponieważ wszystkie postacie muszą mówić w ogólnie zrozumiałym "BBC English"), ale szybko potem rezygnował (podobno kiedy dowiedział się, że zostanie zwolniony pod koniec sezonu), a razem z nim również Tosh. W 1966 zaczęło stawać się dla wszystkich oczywiste, że zdrowie Hartnella oddziałuje na jego pracę i że nie będzie on w stanie grać Doktora przez cały zaplanowany okres trwania serii. Z tego powodu tego problemu Gerald Savory (od niedawna kierownik Działu ds. Seriali) ustąpił ze stanowiska, a jego następca, Shaun Sutton, bardziej sprzyjał zmianom, wybierając na miejsce Wilesa Innes Lloyd, by zajęła się zmianami, na które Wiles się nie zgadzał. Lloyd przedyskutowała sytuację z Hartnellem i aktor zgodził się, że najlepiej będzie odejść, chociaż później twierdził, że wcale nie chciał rezygnować z serialu. Drugi Doktor Lloyd i redaktor Gerry Davis wpadli wreszcie na intrygujący pomysł wypisania pierwszego Doktora – zdecydowali, że skoro jest on kosmitą, będzie miał siłę, by przemienić swoje ciało, kiedy się ono "zużyje" albo poważnie okaleczy. Proces ten miał się nazywać renewal (pl. 'odnowa'), ale później w mitologii serii stał się znany jako regeneracja. Kiedy Wiles zamierzał już szukać aktora, który będzie umiał naśladować charakter Hartnella, Lloyd i Davis zadecydowali jeszcze, że Doktor przemienia się nie tylko zewnętrznie, ale i wewnętrznie. W ten sposób wybór padł na Patricka Troughtona, który po raz pierwszy wystąpił w listopadzie 1966 roku, po przemianie Doktora Hartnella na końcu epizodu The Tenth Planet. Ten odcinek zapisał też kolejne czarne charaktery w świadomości widzów – Cybermeni, których podobnie jak Daleków Doktor nie raz jeszcze później spotykał. Troughton grał ogólnie rzecz biorąc w inny, lżejszy sposób, jego Doktor miał zabawny sposób bycia, a mimo to jak zawsze odczuwający silną nienawiść do wszelkiego zła i ochotę do niesienia pomocy. Czasami jednak pokazywał też drugą, ciemną stronę swojej natury manipulując swoimi towarzyszami i ludźmi wokoło dla własnej korzyści (co widać w The Tomb of the Cybermen i The Evil of the Daleks). Gerry Davis opuścił program pod koniec czwartego sezonu i został zastąpiony przez Petera Bryanta. Kilka miesięcy później, Lloyd także odeszła, a Bryant został wybrany na nowego producenta. Przełożonym Bryanta i redaktorem został Derrick Sherwin (chociaż wcześniej to Victor Pemberton uzupełniał pracę Bryanta dotyczącą odcinka The Tomb of the Cybermen). Troughton pozostał w serialu przez trzy sezony, aż do 1969, ostatecznie zmęczony nawałem pracy w regularnej serii. Przez ten czas oglądalność Doctora Who znacznie spadła, ale nowy redaktor Terrance Dicks zaprzeczył pogłoskom, że odbywają się jakieś rozmowy nad zakończeniem serialu na szóstym sezonie w 1969 (pomimo że jego słów nie potwierdzili Bryant, Sherwin i dyrektor David Maloney, a dokumentacja sugerowała, że byłoby to możliwe w razie problemów z serią pod koniec siódmego sezonu po roku 1970). Budżet serii był ostatnio bardzo naciągnięty z powodu kosztów egzotycznych zespołów, kostiumów i podróży, gdyż Doktor odwiedzał wciąż nowe miejsca, więc Bryant i Sherwin (od niedawna działający jako wspólnik producenta, mimo że BBC nie była zadowolona z takiej sytuacji) wymyślili pomysł na redukcję kosztów programu przez przeniesienie wszystkich przygód Doktora na Ziemię. Działałby on jako Naukowy Doradca organizacji nazywanej w skrócie UNIT, czyli Wywiad Oddziałów specjalnych Narodów Zjednoczonych (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce), dbający o obronę Ziemi przed inwazją obcych. To posunięcie zostało wypróbowane w szóstym sezonie, w historii The Invasion, a sezon zakończył się przez pojmanie Doktora przez jego własną rasę, Władców Czasu i skazany na zesłanie na Ziemię oraz ponowną przemianę jako karę za wtrącanie się w sprawy innych ras. W ten sposób Doctor Who kończy szósty sezon, a przy okazji też erę filmu czarno-białego. Od tego czasu we wszystkich programach BBC1 kręcono już w kolorze. Lata 1970 Trzeci Doktor Pierwszym wyborem Sherwina co do następcy Troughtona był aktor Ron Moody, gwiazda musicalu Oliver!, ale kiedy odrzucił on propozycję, kolejny kandydat z krótkiej listy Sherwina, aktor komiczny Jon Pertwee zgodził się przyjąć tę rolę. Sherwin miał nadzieję, że Pertwee ożywi Doctora dzięki swoim umiejętnościom komediowym, ale Jon postanowił, że będzie teraz zarówno aktorem komicznym jak i dramatycznym. Pomimo że wiele delikatnych wzruszeń było widocznych przez cały okres gry Pertwee, grał on zasadniczo bardzo 'prosto' i nie zawsze tak jak Sherwin by sobie życzył. Doktor Pertwee bardziej błyszczał w akcji niż jego poprzednicy, a producenci pozwalali aktorowi na zaspokojenie jego miłości do jazdy rozmaitymi pojazdami, między innymi motocyklami, lotniami, nazwanymi wtedy Whomobilami oraz pojazdem Doktora o nazwie Bessie. Sherwin nadzorował tylko pierwszą historię siódmego sezonu. Spearhead from Space było pierwszym kolorowym odcinkiem Doctor Who i – przewidując rozwój techniki – jedynie przykład początku serii robionych wyłącznie na taśmie filmowej (pomimo że będą też sytuacje, gdzie odcinki były nagrywane wyłącznie na Outside Broadcast Video po ich wprowadzeniu kilka lat później). Po tym odcinku Sherwin zajął się pracą nad zupełnie inną serią Paul Temple i wycofał się ze współpracy z producentem Doktora. Zastąpił go Barry Letts. Siódmy sezon o 25 odcinkach, był krótszy niż wcześniejsze ustalił wzór długości Doctora Who między 20 a 28 odcinków w sezonie aż do połowy 1980 roku. Jednak pomimo że nowy pomysł trzymania Doktora na Ziemi wystarczająco udowodnił popularność programu, która uratowała go przed usunięciem z ekranu, ani Letts ani redaktor Terrance Dicks nie byli szczególnie zapalony do tej idei i od ósmego sezonu począwszy szukali powodu dla którego Doktor mógłby wrócić do podróży w czasie i przestrzeni, ostatecznie przez zwrócenie mu wolności przez Władców Czasu z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy powstania serialu w 1973 roku, w odcinku The Three Doctors, w którym (jak sama nazwa mówi) wystąpią gościnne także Troughton i Hartnell, jednak w ograniczonych rolach stosownych do ich słabego zdrowia. Dodatkową ich innowacją co do rozwoju ósmego sezonu było wprowadzenie do akcji postaci Mistrza jako nowego 'nemesis' dla Doktora, co podsunęły twórcom opowieści o Sherlocku Holmesie, dla którego wzorem był zawsze niejaki profesor Moriarty. Grany przez Rogera Delgado stał się bardzo popularną postacią, chociaż przez kolejne dwa sezony widać było, że pomysł trochę się wyczerpał. Delgado i zespół produkcyjny ostatecznie uzgodnili, że trzeba go będzie wyłączyć z akcji podczas jedenastego sezonu poprzez zabicie postaci, na razie jednak z pewnymi wątpliwościami czy nie powinien umrzeć ratując Doktora. Niestety, jeszcze przed napisaniem tej historii Delgado ginie naprawdę w wypadku samochodowym w Turcji. Jego śmierć wywarła głęboki wpływ na Pertwee. Razem z aktorką Katy Manning (która przez trzy sezony grała towarzyszkę trzeciego Doktora, Jo Grant), a także z Lettsem i Dicksem (którzy planowali się wycofać), Pertwee poczuł, że jego 'rodzina' z programu została rozbita, i zdecydował się odejść na końcu jedenastego sezonu w 1974. Często mówi się, że Pertwee prosił o zasadnicze podwyższenie honorarium na następny rok serii, bo jak twierdził, jego usługi na ten rok nie były wcześniej wymagane. Nie jest jasne, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, czy był to tylko sposób, żeby uczynić jego wyjazd łatwiejszym. Czwarty Doktor Pomimo że Letts i Dicks mieli w planie rozstanie się z serią na końcu tego samego sezonu, co Pertwee, pracowali przy castingu do najnowszej roli Doktora, jednocześnie podczas przygotowań do przekazania swoich stanowisk następcom, producentowi Philip Hinchcliffe i redaktorowi Robert Holmes, który już długo był scenarzystą programu. Letts zamierzał wybrać na czwartego Doktora starszego aktora, by powrócić do wizerunku Hartnella z lat 60., ale po długich poszukiwaniach ostatecznie wybrał Toma Bakera, który zaproponował mu powrót kierownika Działu ds. Seriali, Billa Slatera. Baker miał tylko 40 lat, niemal 15 lat młodszy od Hartnella, ale wbrew temu, że nie był w typie Lettsa, stał się później najpopularniejszy i najlepiej zapamiętany właśnie w tej roli. Grał w serii przez siedem lat, dłużej niż którykolwiek z jego poprzedników i następców, a podczas jego 'kadencji' serial Doctor Who wreszcie rozkwitł i zaczął cieszyć się nieprzerwanym pasmem sukcesów i wysoką oglądalnością. Doktor Bakera miał bardziej ekscentryczną osobowość, czasem uczuciowy i troskliwy, ale czasem też sprawiający wrażenie obcego i tajemniczo dalekiego. Ta dwoistość była zamierzonym ruchem Bakera, usiłował on przypomnieć widzom, że Doktor nie jest człowiekiem i dlatego ma 'nieludzką' postawę. Pod kontrolą Hinchcliffe'a i Holmesa, którzy przejęli od początku dwunasty sezon, Doctor Who stał się dużo mroczniejszym serialem, głównie z powodu wpływu, jaki wywarła nagła popularność i liczne sukcesy horrorów zwłaszcza produkcji Hammer Films. Podczas gdy fani wielokrotnie chwalili ten okres jako jeden z najbardziej udanych, BBC otrzymywała wiele zażaleń od widzów, jak to od Mary Whitehouse, przewodniczącej Narodowego Związku Widzów i Słuchaczy, że program przestał nadawać się dla dzieci, bo mógłby spowodować u nich uraz. Kiedy BBC publicznie obroniła Doctora, Hinchcliffe po trzech sezonach w 1977 wycofał się i zajął produkcją serii thrillera policyjnego Target, a jego następca, Graham Williams, zadecydował o powrocie do dawnego lekkiego tonu historii. Po 15. sezonie pod dowództwem Williamsa, Holmes również opuścił program, a na jego miejsce przyszedł Anthony Read. Williams polecił zająć się w mniejszym stopniu przemocą, a w większym – wątkiem humorystycznym, tak by serial pasował do upodobań Bakera. Aktor zaczął teraz bardzo cenić swoją rolę i często kłócił się z producentami o zawartość kwestii, ale był on niezmiernie zadowolony, kiedy figlarność serialu wzrosła nawet bardziej po odejściu Reada i zatrudnienie Douglasa Adamsa jako redaktora dla 17. sezonu w 1979 roku. Niektórzy fani byli krytyczni wobec Adamsa i jego wprowadzenia zbyt dużej ilości humorystycznej treści, podobnej do tej jaką serwował w swojej książce Autostopem przez galaktykę. Inni jednak uważają, że wiele ze scenariuszy Adamsa wyróżniło tę serię spośród innych, z City of Death na czele. Sezon 17. pokazał serial o wyższej niż kiedykolwiek oglądalności w sieci ITV, szacowanej na 16-19 milionów widzów. Był to właśnie odcinek pióra Williamsa i Adamsa – City of Death. Były przy tym jednak również problemy: dyrektor Alan Bromly porzucił produkcję pod koniec historii Nightmare of Eden z powodu złości na szczegóły techniczne produkcji i sprzeczki z Bakerem, pozostawiając Williamsowi cały nadzór nad ukończeniem historii. Jednocześnie gwałtowny spodek wartości produkcji w przemyśle telewizyjnym przycisnął serię, której budżet mocno zredukowano w porównaniu z okresem, który należał do Hinchcliffe'a. Histroria, którą zaplanowano na finał sezonu, własny pomysł Adamsa, Shada, został zaniechany w połowie drogi, chociaż podjęto już wiele działań co do nagrania. Ostatecznie sezon zakończył się po tylko 20 odcinkach, w styczniu 1980. Williams i Adams rozstali się z programem jednocześnie na zakończenie sezonu: Williams – ponieważ po trzech sezonach miał już dość ciągłych oskarżeń rzucanych na program, a Adams znów zajął się Autostopem..., który teraz przynosił mu coraz więcej sukcesów. Williams popierał decyzję kierownika Działu ds. Serii & Seriali, Graeme'a MacDonalda, żeby oddać stanowisko producenta managerowi zespołu produkcyjnego, Johnowi Nathanowi-Turnerowi. Mimo że MacDonald zgadzał się z zasadą mianowania kogoś sprawdzonego, kto pracuje nad serialem, najpierw zaoferował pracę poprzednikowi Nathana-Turnera, George'owi Gallaccio, który po opuszczeniu Doctora Who w 1977 szybko nabrał doświadczenia jako producent serialu The Omega Factor we Szkockim BBC. Niespodziewanie jednak Gallaccio odrzucił propozycję, więc MacDonald dał ją Nathan-Turner, który zgodził się przyjąć ofertę. Lata 1980 Piąty Doktor Kiedy Nathan-Turner został nowym producentem nie spodziewał się, że MacDonald będzie mógł dać mu poparcie, jakie było osiągalne dla poprzednich producentów. Później Barry Letts (pracujący teraz jako starszy producent w Wydziale Dramatu BBC) wyznaczył go do wznowienia serii jako producenta wykonawczego i nadzorował Nathana-Turnera w początkach pracy nad nowym sezonem. Letts był przez to, prawdę mówiąc przez pewien czas ofiarą nieoficjalnych pouczeń i komentarzy Grahama Williamsa. Nathan-Turner i jego nowy redaktor, Christopher H. Bidmead, szukał sposobu na powrót bardziej poważnego tonu serii nie rezygnując jednak z humoru, jaki przeważał podczas 'kadencji' Williamsa oraz zmianę wyglądu postaci. Nowy producent chciał również przenieść serial "do lat 80.", nadając nowe tytuły kolejnym odcinkom, oddając wszystkie pojawiające się motywy dźwiękowe do produkcji BBC Radiophonic Workshop dla efektu 'elektroniczne', a Peterowi Howellowi z Workshop nakazując popracować nad zmianą rozmieszczenia słynnych już tematów muzycznych serii. Ambitne zmiany uraziły niestety samego Bakera i grającą z nim Lallę Ward, z którymi Nathan-Turner nie omówił swoich pomysłów. Zmiany te nadeszły wraz z 18. sezonem, jesienią 1980, kiedy oglądalność Doctora Who dramatycznie spadła do około pięciu milionów, głównie z powodu konkurencji, jaką stała się dla BBC stacja ITV i jej importowana z Ameryki Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. Dodatkowym ciosem był fakt, że Tom Baker zdecydował, iż po siedmiu sezonach chciałby rozstać się z rolą Doktora. Jego odejście było przez pewien czas popularnym tematem w prasie i ciężkim przeżyciem dla wielu widzów. Wielokrotnie komentowano też jego zuchwałe sugestie, że jego następca powinien być kobietą, którym świadomy rozgłosu Nathan-Turner zbyt szybko nie zaprzeczył. Producent początkowo chciał, by Bakera zastąpił Richard Griffiths, ale kiedy okazał się on nieosiągalny, wybrał Petera Davisona, z którym pracował wcześniej przy popularnej serii All Creatures Great and Small. Davison bardzo różnił się od jego czterech poprzedników, był o wiele młodszy, zgodnie z pragnieniem Nathana-Turnera, co do piątego Doktora, był on całkowicie niepodobny do masowo uwielbianego czwartego Doktora, tak więc publika nie tworzyła niekorzystnych porównań między nimi. Doktor Davisona był zdecydowanie najbardziej ludzki ze wszystkich, i jedyny, u którego wrażliwość była najwyraźniejszą cechą. Piąty Doktor, częściej niż inni reagował na sytuacje dokoła raczej niż faktycznie działał, i robił wrażenie młodego arystokraty, w przeciwieństwie do Baker grającego lekkoducha. Davison, co ciekawe pierwszy raz wystąpił pod koniec 18. sezonu, Logopolis, chociaż było to tylko rok przed jego pierwszym pełnym sezonem rozpoczętym w 1982. Tymczasem zarządca BBC1, Alan Hart zadecydował przesunięciu programu z jesieni na następną wiosnę. Powodem było to, że po 18 latach emisji serialu w sobotni wieczór, postanowił on zamienić to na dwa odcinki w tygodniu w dzień powszedni. Zaowocowało to zmniejszeniem się o połowę liczby tygodni, które zawsze zajmowała seria z 26 na 13 i właśnie przesunięciem debiutu Davisona z jesieni na wiosnę. Poza tym grał w komedii sytuacyjnej BBC Sink or Swim i był nieosiągalny do nagrywania niezbędnych odcinków, przez co producenci nie mogli by zdążyć na jesień. Podczas produkcji 19. sezonu Bidmead odszedł i został tymczasowo zastąpiony przez Antony'ego Roota, a później już na stałe przez Erica Sawarda, który pozostał przy stanowisku redaktora przez kilka następnych lat. Razem z Nathanem-Turnerem obserwowali wzrost zaufania do programu w nadchodzącym sezonie, dzięki powrocie różnych postaci i znanych już wrogów Doktora, co osiągnęło szczyt w 1983 podczas emisji 90-minutowego odcinka specjalnego The Five Doctors, z okazji 20. rocznicy serialu. Davison opuścił serial już po trzech sezonach w 1984. Niegdyś radził Patrickowi nie zostawać dłużej niż trzy lata i sam również postąpił według tej zasady rozczarowany jakością scenariusza 20. sezonu. Mimo że czuł, iż mógłby się poprawić w 21. sezonie, jego wyjazd był już wtedy zaplanowany, a Nathan-Turner wybrał już Colina Bakera (który zagrał gościnnie w Arc of Infinity), żeby zajął jego miejsce. Szósty Doktor Colin Baker został szóstym Doktorem w marcu 1984 po finałowej historii Davisona, The Caves of Androzani. Jego pierwszy pełny sezon z 1985 był przyniósł umiarkowany sukces pomimo kilku zmian. Alan Hart podjął decyzję o podwojeniu długości odcinków Doctor Who – 22. sezon składał się już z 13 45-minutowych odcinków, a nie z 26 25-minutowych jak w poprzednim przypadku. Ta seria powróciła też do tradycji sobotnich wieczorów, podczas których utrzymywała się rozsądna oglądalność 7-8 milionów widzów dla większości odcinków i dzielnie przeciwstawiała się stałej konkurencji, jaką była inna amerykańska produkcja na ITV, Drużyna A. Portret Doktora Bakera, podobnie jak inne również spotkał się z krytyką. Jeszcze bardziej wybuchowa i onieśmielająca osobowość Doktora, której używał też jako siły do walki przeciwko wrogom, wywoływała wiele kontrowersji. Ta seria wywołała też nową falę krytyki wobec przerażających treści niektórych odcinków. Nie była ona tak duża jak ta, która pojawiała się za czasów producenta Philipa Hinchcliffe'a, jednak wiele z tych pochodziła z wewnątrz samej BBC. Michael Grade przejął kontrolę jako zarządca BBC1 w 1984 i niestety, nie był fanem serii. Prawdę mówiąc, później przyznał nawet w wywiadzie, że wręcz "nienawidzi" tego programu i najchętniej usunąłby go na dobre. Nie wiadomo jednak, w jakim stopniu jego decyzje były kierowane przez osobiste poglądy. W tym czasie BBC męczył znaczny spadek finansów, czego przyczyną był kosztowne i ryzykowne inwestycje, takie jak EastEnders i oszczędności były potrzebne w BBC. Kiedy w sytuacji, gdy dla wszystkich jasne było, co dzieje się z budżetem BBC ogłoszono, że produkcja Doctora Who zostaje wycofana, wiadomość była zgodnie interpretowana, że program został usunięty pod przymusem. Protest prasy i widzów był większy niż Grade i Komitet Rządu BBC się spodziewali, a tematowi poświęcono całą pierwszą stronę w popularnym dzienniku The Sun. W marcu 1985 został nawet wyprodukowany singel Doctor in Distress ('Doktor w rozpaczy'). Napisał go Ian Levine i Fiachra Trench, a wykonała grupa, w której skład wchodzili Nicola Bryant, Nicholas Courtney i sam Colin Baker, pod nazwą "Who Cares". Piosenka zyskała ogromną popularność. Wreszcie Doctor Who wrócił na antenę – sezon 23 ukazał się jesienią 1986 roku. Produkcje nowego sezon była skomplikowana z różnych powodów. Chociaż długość odcinków została skrócona z powrotem do 25 minut, ich liczba prawie się nie zmieniła i wynosiła jedynie 14, czyli tylko połowę długości większości z poprzednich sezonów. Seria stale konkurowała z Drużyną A i z powodu ośmiomiesięcznej nieobecności, trudno jej było odzyskać widzów, którzy zdążyli zainteresować się ITV. Saward i Nathan-Turner postanowili przesunąć cały sezon zatytułowany The Trial of a Time Lord, ale oglądalność nadal wahała się tylko od 4 do 5 milionów. Wciąż pojawiały się kolejner poblemy. Robert Holmes, który wrócił do pisania scenariusza serii w 1984, zmarł zanim zdążył napisać finałowy epizod. W dodatku Saward i Nathan-Turner pokłócili się, kiedy Saward zrezygnował z programu. Mimo wszystko, Grade zgodził się na kontynuację serii, ale przesunął ją z sobotniej nocy z powrotem na środek tygodnia i ograniczył emisję do jednej na tydzieć. Zarządził też, że najnowszy Doktor nie ma nawiązywać do wizerunku Doktora Colina Bakera. Dlatego też odsunął Bakera od roli. Siódmy Doktor Nathan-Turner myślał nad tym, by pod koniec serii też się wycofać, jednak nie było żadnego kandydata na nowego producenta, który przejąłby serię i polecono mu zostać. Nie spodziewając się, że przypadnie mu w udziale produkcja następnego, 24. sezonu odszedł na pewien czas w trakcie przygotowań do niego, zatrudniając niedoświadczonego Andrew Cartmela jako redaktora (zgodnie z radą przyjaciela, który prowadził Zespół Scenarzystów Dramatu BBC i w którym Cartmel też brał udział) oraz wybierając mało znanego szkockiego aktora Sylvestra McCoya na nowego siódmego Doktora. Był on aktorem komediowym i w swoim pierwszym sezonie nadał swojej postaci sporą ilość 'clownowego' humoru, ale wpływ Cartmela szybko to zmienił. Siódmy Doktor stał się postacią mroczniejszą niż wszystkie jego wcześniejsze wcielenia, manipulował ludźmi jak zawodowy szachista i zawsze wydawał się rozgrywać poważniejszą grę niż kiedykolwiek. Nowy sezon przeniesiony przez Grade'a na 19.35 w poniedziałek równolegle do niesamowicie popularnej opery mydlanej ITV, Coronation Street. Później stał się najchętniej oglądanym programem w telewizji brytyjskiej, na czym bardzo ucierpiała oglądalność Doctora Who, chociaż często była najwyższa ze wszystkich programów BBC emitowanych w tej porze (poza tym przy pomiarze oglądalności nie brało się pod uwagę ewentualnego nagrywania na wideo). Za słabą fani Doctora uważali także jakość tego sezonu, pomimo że przez kolejne dwa sezony krytycyzm równoważył się przez wiele pozytywnych komentarzy widzów, którzy czuli, że młody zespół scenarzystów z Cartmelem na czele prowadzi program w dobrą stronę. Nathan-Turner próbował raz jeszcze opuścić serial pod koniec produkcji na 25. sezon w 1988 roku, ale do ponownego pozostania przekonał go inny producent BBC – Paula Stone'a, który nakręcił The Box of Delights – i postanowił na razie nie rezygnować ze swojego stanowiska. On i Cartmel pozostali w zespole produkcyjnym przez cały 26. sezon z 1989. Pomimo że sezon ten był również nie raz chwalony, oglądalność była wręcz katastrofalna, utrzymująca się stale około 3 milionów i rosnąca do jedynie 4,5 miliona przy odcinkach finałowych. Pod koniec roku Cartmelem zainteresował się popularny serial medyczny BBC, Casualty szukający redaktora. Także Nathan-Turner na koniec opuścił program, chociaż nie wyznaczył nikogo na swoje miejsce zamykając w ten sposób produkcję. Pomimo że Michael Grade opuścił BBC w 1987 zajmując inne stanowisko w Channel 4 jako nowy Szef Wykonawczy, Doctor Who pozostał w porze konkurencyjnej dla Coronation Street, przez co nadal nie radził sobie w ogólnych rankingach. Jonathan Powell, nowy zarządca BBC1, postanowił zawiesić serię, co wydawało się oczywiste dla zespołu produkcyjnego pod koniec produkcji 26. sezonu w sierpniu 1989 roku, czyli dokładnie zgodnie z oryginalnymi planami. Co ciekawe, finałowy odcinek, który należał do epizodu Ghost Light, nie był ostatnim, jaki wyemitowano. Był to Survival, ostatni odcinek ze wszystkich transmitowanych 6 grudnia 1989, który zamykał 26-letnią serię. Była to decyzja Johna Nathana-Turnera, który uznał, że stosowniejszym podsumowaniem powinien być odcinek, który będzie czymś w rodzają ostatniej raty pewnej dłuższej części programu i swoistym podsumowaniem całości. Tak Andrew Cartmel napisał krótki, melancholijny monolog dla Sylvestera McCoya, który McCoy nagrał 23 listopada 1989 roku – zbiegiem okoliczności była to 26. rocznica Doctora Who. Jest on tłem do sceny, kiedy Doktor i jego towarzyszka Ace idą ulicą idą gdzieś daleko, wydawałoby się w stronę przyszłych przygód. W ten sposób biuro produkcyjne Doctora Who BBC zakończyło produkcję serialu pierwszy raz od 1963, w sierpniu 1990. Lata 1990 Sezon 27 W czasie, gdy produkcja serii została zawieszona, niespodziewanie podjęto pracę nad sezonem 27. McCoy i grająca towarzyszkę Doktora Sophie Aldred (Ace) oświadczyli, że chcieliby jednak opuścić ten sezon. W jednej nowych historii, Ice Time Ace wstąpi więc do akademii Władców Czasu na Gallifrey, a jej miejsce przy Doktorze zajmie Kate. Redaktor Andrew Cartmel zaczął już pracę nad czterema luźno połączonymi historiami, które miały stanowić cały sezon: Earth Aid z Benem Aaronovitchem ('opera kosmiczna' opisująca owadopodobnych obcych), Ice Time z Markiem Plattem (powrót Zimnych Wojowników i ich atak na Londyn lat 60.), Crime of the Century z samym Cartmelem (współczesna historia o testach na zwierzętach) i Alixion z Robinem Mukherjee (w której Doktor został zwabiony na samotną asteroidę do walki na śmierć i życie). Przed wprowadzeniem do akcji Kate, Ice Time opisuje jej ojca, kryminalisty o nazwisku Sam Tollinger, którego postać miała jeszcze powrócić. Alixion pokazał Doktora zmierzającego do szaleństwa po pojedynku z psychicznym wrogiem, i o umyśle tak wyniszczonym, że było to powodem jego następnej regeneracji pod koniec sezonu. Od kiedy jednak program odsunięty na niewiadome miejsce, żadna z tych historii nie została w pełni rozwinięta. Poza telewizją Po serii zdjętej w 1989, zaczęły się pojawiać liczne projekty nawiązujące do Doctora Who pod licencją BBC. Doctor Who Magazine kontynuował jego długą serię publikując początkowo dalsze fantastyczne przygody siódmego Doktora i Ace, a potem także innych towarzyszy i przyszłych wcieleń Doktora. Virgin Publishing (NAs) wydawał serię książek, The New Adventures of Doctor Who, od 1991 do 1997. Serie dopisywały następne przygody i odkrycia siódmego Doktora, rozwijając przy okazji temat i pomysły, które producenci wykorzystali w następnych latach w seriach telewizyjnych. Wielu z pisarzy, którzy pracowali teraz dla NAs, było scenarzystami ze wcześniejszych lat serii lub tymi, którzy później zajęli się tworzeniem nowej serii, jak np. Russell T. Davies, Paul Cornell, Mark Gatiss and Gareth Roberts. NAs wprowadzała nowych towarzyszy, między innymi Bernice Summerfield, oraz w pewnym punkcie serii rozpatrywała regenerację Doktora. Sukces NAs zachęcił Virgin do publikacji The Missing Adventures, opowiadające o wcześniejszych Doktorach i jego towarzyszach oraz zawierające kilka krótkich historyjek antologicznych. W filmie telewizyjnym (patrz niżej), który był następnym pomysłem, siódmy Doktor zostaje zastąpiony przez ósmego, podobnie jak w książkach, opowiadaniach i komiksach. BBC wycofało prawo do takich publikacji w 1997 i samo wydało dwie serie, Eighth Doctor Adventures i Past Doctor Adventures w tym też historyjki antologiczne aż do 2005. Big Finish Productions przystosowała niektóre utwory NAs jako nagrania audio, ponieważ udało się im zdobyć licencję BBC do produkcji audio na temat Doctorów i jego towarzyszy, a później – także innych postaci i potworów z serii TV i spin-offów; tak jak większość publikowała też antologiczne. Big Finish przyciągnął do swojej produkcji wielu przyszłych scenarzystów, jak Rob Shearman, a także dał przyszłemu Doktorowi, Davidowi Tennantowi jego pierwszą rolę w historii Doctora Who. Ósmy Doktor Film telewizyjny Pomimo iż wydawało się w intencji wszystkich jest zaprzestanie serii, pojawiały się też liczne głosy przeciw (Sophie Aldred, jako gwiazda serii nagrała dokument Doctor Who: More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS, gdzie opowiadała o tym temacie), a sama BBC trzymała serię "w poczekalni" i czekała na moment, w którym będzie mogła ją wznowić. Nathan-Turner zrealizował tylko jednego Doctora Who więcej, w 1993 z okazji 30. rocznicy odcinek specjalny Dimensions in Time, który jednocześnie zastępował porzucony projekt The Dark Dimension przeznaczony na tę samą okazję. Chociaż domowa produkcja została przerwana, BBC miało nadzieję na znalezienie niezależnego producenta, który zajmie się jej kontynuacją i wreszcie poprosiła o to Philipa Segala, który pracował dla zespołu telewizyjnego z Columbia Pictures w Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jego negocjacje z różnymi wytwórniami ciągnęły się przez kilka lat, od wytwórni Columbia do Amblin Entertainment samego Stevena Spielberga i w końcu udało mu się przekonać Universal Studios. W Amblin, Segal był blisko zainteresowania sieci CBS wznowieniem serialu w postaci sezonowej serii mającej zastąpić poprzednią w 1994, ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Tak więc Segalowi udało się przekonać do współpracy Fox Network z Universal Studios, którego przedstawicielem był wicedyrektor z produkcji filmów telewizyjnych, Trevor Walton, Anglik, który był już spoufalony z Doctorem. Pomimo że Walton nie miał możliwości do ożywienia serii, był w stanie stworzyć film telewizyjny, który byłby jakby 'odcinkiem pilotowym' dla możliwej przyszłej serii. Film jaki miał powstać zatytułowano po prostu Doctor Who. Dla wyróżnienia go z serii telewizyjnej Segal zaproponował później alternatywny tytuł Enemy Within. Opinie na ten temat różniły się między fanami, ale w sumie najpowszechniejszą 'nazwą' filmu było po prostu television movie albo krótko the TVM. Początkowo plan zakładał stworzenie zupełnie nowej amerykańskiej wersji Doctora Who, tak samo jak Sanford and Son było remake niezwiązanym z Steptoe and Son, a All in the Family – z Till Death Us Do Part. Kiedy jednak w 1995 do produkcji wszedł nowy scenarzysta Matthew Jacobs – poproszony o to przez Waltona, który czuł że, prostsza historia jest bardziej potrzebna niż zawiła akcja, którą tworzył scenarzysta John Leekley i którą popierał Segal – on przekonał Segala, że ten film powinien być prostą kontynuacją serii BBC, czymś niezależnym od amerykańskiej produkcji, która usiłowała przedtem kupić prawa do brytyjskiego programu. Segal zgodził się i Sylvester McCoy pojawił się na chwilę na początku filmu, przed regeneracją w ósmego Doktora granego przez Paula McGanna. McGann był pierwszym pomysłem Segala na główną rolę, chociaż początkowo ani sam aktor ani Fox Network nie byli zapaleni do tego pomysłu. Później Segal twierdził, że producent wykonawcza BBC zajmująca się tym projektem, Jo Wright, chciała, żeby tę rolę dostał 'poprzedni Doktor' grany przez Toma Bakera, ponieważ był on pamiętany przez angielską publikę jako ostatni prawdziwy Doctor, a McCoy nie był nawet w połowie tak popularny, ale zmieniła zdanie, kiedy Segal wyjaśnił jaki ma to wpływ na ciągłość programu. Segal walczył też o zachowanie tradycyjnego tematu muzycznego Doctora Who: kompozytor John Debney chciał napisać nową kawałek, ale Segal przekonał go, by zajął się stworzeniem nowej aranżacji dla kompozycji Rona Grainera, chociaż nie było obowiązku używania tej muzyki na ekranie. Inną rzeczą, która łączyła film z serią BBC było korzystanie z logo używanego między 1970 a 1973 w czasie 'kadencji' Jon Pertwee. Później to właśnie logo stało się oficjalnym koncesjonowanym logo aż do zastąpienia go w 2004 (pomimo że nadal pojawia się na wszystkich towarach powiązanych z którymkolwiek z poprzednich Doctorów). Film transmitowany na kanale Fox Network 14 maja 1996 oraz w BBC1 trzynaście dni później – chociaż faktycznie zadebiutował 12 maja na City TV w Vancouver (Kanada), gdzie był strzałem w dziesiątkę – zebrał tylko 5,5 miliona widzów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, pomimo że był daleko idącym sukcesem w Wielkiej Brytanii, a z ponad 9 milionami widzów był jednym z programów o najwyższej oglądalności w tygodniu. Doktor McGanna był kombinacją dziecinnego wesołka zdumionego wszechświatem z ukazującą się niekiedy starą duszą w młodym ciele. Został bardzo dobrze przyjęty przez fanów, zwłaszcza że reakcje na sam film były różne. Jednakże na przekór sukcesowi i popularności filmu w UK, rozczarowująca oglądalność w USA zniechęciła Fox do dalszego inwestowania w serię. Universal nie mógł produkować serii tylko dla BBC, bez emisji w Stanach Zjednoczonych. BBC doszła wtedy do wniosku, że istotnie taniej będzie stworzyć nową serię samemu niż płacić za produkcję nieopłacalnemu partnerowi. W ten sposób pojawiły się plany na nową serię, jednak prawdopodobnie nie wcześniej, niż gdy dekada dobiegnie końca. Nowa seria BBC Po filmie z 1996, Universal zachowała niektóre prawa do produkcji nowej historii Doctora Who, ale między innymi z powodu nieopłacalności przedsięwzięcia przestali z nich korzystać, aż czas ich umowy z BBC się skończył i pełne prawa produkcyjne wróciły w 1997 roku do BBC. Niewiele działo się w BBC w związku z nowym Doctorem Who aż do następnego roku, kiedy producent Mal Young przybył do w tej sprawie do stacji jako dyrektor ds. kontynuacji serii. Young bardzo chciał, by program się odrodził, podobnie jak aktualny Zarządca BBC1, Peter Salmon. Tony Wood, producent z wydziału Younga, który wcześniej pracował w Granada Television, dowiedział się o entuzjazmie panującym wokół programu swojego dawnego kolegi, Russella T. Daviesa i polecił go Youngowi jako kogoś, kto będzie potrafił stworzyć dobry scenariusz nowej wersji. Davies pisał niedawno dla popularnych seriali Granady The Grand i Touching Evil dla stacji ITV, a we wcześniejszej dekadzie pracował dla BBC, pisząc dobrze przyjmowane historie dla dziecięcych seriali science-fiction Dark Season i Century Falls. Odbyło się spotkanie Daviesa z innym producentem Mala Younga, Patrickiem Spence'em. W 1999 media ostrożnie mówiły o historii, przyszłych sukcesach i krytyce otaczającej serial Daviesa Queer as Folk na Channel 4. Pomimo że różne źródła wskazywały, że nowej serii nadano tymczasowy tytuł Doctor Who 2000, w rzeczywistości bardzo mało pracy zostało zrobione, ponieważ Peter Salmon został powiadomiony przez BBC Worldwide, że nowa seria zostanie zaniechana, bo jej próbne plany przeznaczono do nowszej filmowej wersji serii. W ten sposób plany telewizyjnego powrotu odstawiono na pewien czas i wydawało się, że nie będą gotowe prawdopodobnie nawet w 2000, kiedy Salmon został zastąpiony decyzją Zarządcy BBC1. XXI wiek Dziewiąty Doktor W międzyczasie BBCi, interaktywne ramię medialne stacji, które zdobywała liczne sukcesy w związku z jej Doctora Who (początek nawiązuje do Death Comes to Time i Real Time z 2002 roku i remake niepełnego Shada z 2003) zdecydowało się na bardziej ambitny projekt z okazji zbliżającej się 40 rocznicy programu. W lipcu 2003 BBCi ogłosiła produkcję Scream of the Shalka, pełnometrażowego filmu animowanego o przygodach Doktora z głosem Richarda E. Granta w roli głównej i Sir Dereka Jacobia w roli Mistrza. Jako że nie były to konkretne plany produkcji nowej serii, BBCi ogłosiła Shalkę 'oficjalną' kontynuacją programu, a Granta - 'oficjalnym' dziewiątym Doktorem. Wydarzenia zaczęły jednak szybko wyprzedzać BBCi. Następczyni Salmona, Lorraine Heggessey, udowodniła, że jest równie zainteresowana przedsięwzięciem stworzenia nowego Doctora Who, często mówiła w prasie, że chciała 'ściągnąć' ten pomysł, istniały jednak pewne 'trudności prawne' (przypuszczalnie długie negocjacje z BBC), które ją powstrzymywały. Równie pozytywne zdanie na ten temat miała dyrektor ds. Dramatu, Jane Tranter. Heggessey otrzymała kilka propozycji nowych serii, odkąd przejęła kontrolę nad BBC1, między innymi od producenta Dana Freedmana, który wyprodukował pełnoobsadową, oficjalną wersję audio historii Doctor Who pod tytułem Death Comes to Time, dla strony internetowej BBCi w 2001. Jeszcze inna nadeszła od aktora scenarzysty Marka Gatissa, który w 2002 wyrysował i przedyskutował propozycję we współpracy ze scenarzystą Garethem Robertsem i redaktorem Doctor Who Magazine. W wrześniu 2003 Heggessey kierowała negocjacjami z Worldwide, by poczekała przez kilka lat i nie zajmowała się produkcją filmu, gdyż telewizja BBC powinna pozwolić nagrać nową serię. Mimo wszystko Tranter i Heggessey postanowiły zwrócić się jeszcze raz do Daviesa, który często mówił BBC, kiedy zastanawiała się nad innymi projektami, że chciałby zająć się jedynie wznowieniem nowej serii Doctor Who. Szybko się zgodził i 26 września 2003 zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone, że Doctor Who wróci na BBC1 – produkcją zajmie się BBC Wales w 2004 i seria pojawi się na ekranie w 2005. Nawiasem mówiąc BBC Worldwide zdradziła, że jej plany co do filmu Doctor Who są nadal aktualne i stacja pracuje nad nimi przez kilka ostatnich lat. Szczegóły filmu są na razie bardzo szkicowe, przy czym nie wiadomo, jakie będzie miał związki z serią telewizyjną i czy scenariusz jest już gotowy. Davies został głównym scenarzystą i producentem wykonawczym nowej serii (nadając jej nazwę Seria Pierwsza zamiast kontynuować numerację z ubiegłych sezonów, pomimo że nić narracyjna trzyma się raczej starych serii niż zaczyna coś zupełnie nowego), a innymi scenarzystami zostali Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Paul Cornell i Rob Shearman. Producentem był Phil Collinson, drugim producentem wykonawczym – Mal Young (chociaż później opuścił on BBC w połowie produkcji pod koniec 2004), a dyrektorką ds. Dramatu BBC Wales – Julie Gardner. Nową aranżację melodii tematu muzycznego ze wstępu skomponował Murray Gold. Nowa seria składała się z trzynastu 45-minutowych odcinków, gdzie pierwszy zatytułowano Rose od imienia nowej przyjaciółki Doktora, Rose Tyler. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich sezonów, w których często jeden odcinek był częścią dużo dłuższej historii, nowa seria miała głównie pojedyncze lub dwuczęściowe epizody. Nagrywanie pierwszego sezonu rozpoczęto w Cardiffie (Wielka Brytania) 18 lipca 2004. Wraz z potwierdzeniem nowej serii, gdy jednocześnie Shalka została pokazana w listopadzie 2003, dalsze przygody dziewiątego Doktora Granta stanęły pod znakiem zapytania. W lutym 2004, plany ciągu dalszego Shalki z niejasnych powodów odsunięte na bok, pomimo że wersja Granta tej postaci, debiutujący od niedawna Shalka Doctor, powrócił później w krótkiej historii zatytułowanej The Feast of the Stone opublikowanej na stronie BBC. http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/vampires/newstory/scottwright.shtml Po licznych spekulacjach w prasie co do możliwych kandydatów BBC ogłosiła, że dziewiątym Doktorem zostanie Christopher Eccleston, a towarzyszyć mu będzie dawna piosenkarka pop, Billie Piper jako Rose. Już oddanie serii w ręce scenarzysty rozmiarów Daviesa zostało odebrane z ogromnymi emocjami, a jeszcze pojawienie się równie mocnego aktora, jakim był Eccleston, jako Doktora, otoczyło nową serię stale rosnącym podnieceniem. W kwietniu 2004 w Doctor Who Magazine Davies ogłosił, że Doktor Ecclestona będzie pełnoprawnym dziewiątym Doktorem, ostatecznie degradując Doktora Granta do statusu nieoficjalnego. W kwietniu 2004, Michael Grade (były zarządca BBC1, a później Szef Wykonawczy Channel 4) wrócił do BBC, tym razem jako przewodniczący Komitetu Gubernatorów, był jednak ogólnie biorąc obojętny w stosunku do nowego Doctora Who. Niespodziewanie jednak w czerwcu 2005 napisał e-maila do dyrektora generalnego BBC, Marka Thompsona, po sukcesie najnowszej serii... chcąc wyrazić uznanie dla jej popularności. On sam stwierdził: "Nigdy nie śniłem, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek to napisać. Najwyraźniej zmiękłem!" Nie każdy jednak był zadowolony z nowej produkcji. Niektórzy fani krytykowali odmienione logo i dostrzegali zmiany w modelu TARDIS-a. Według niektórych nowszych źródeł członkowie zespołu produkcyjnego dostawali nawet złośliwe e-maile i groźby śmierci (!). Logo i inne nowości były komentowane mailowo na stronie BBC, a później weszły w życie w marcu 2005, wraz z nalotem medialnym z okazji emisji odcinka Rose 26 marca. Zainteresowanie i niecierpliwość widzów była tak wielka, że w internecie zaczęły pojawiać się 'przecieki' z fragmentami premierowego odcinka, które zamieścili pracownicy towarzystwa trzeciej partii zrzeszonej z Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, których również przyciągnęła duża uwaga mediów i dyskusje między fanami. Ogólny przegląd zachowania brytyjskich mediów był jednak pozytywny. Wreszcie Rose został wyemitowany zgodnie z planem 26 marca o 19:00 w BBC1, pierwszy cykliczny odcinek Doctora Who od prawie 15 lat. Jako uzupełnienie do serii, BBC Wales wyprodukowała również Doctor Who Confidential, 13-odcinkową serię dokumentalną, które transmitowała BBC3 bezpośrednio po skończeniu pierwszego tygodnia emisji w BBC1. Rose uzyskał szacunek oglądalności średnio wynoszący 9,9 milionów widzów, a chwilami podskakujący nawet do 10,5 miliona. Podsumowanie oglądalności tego jednego odcinka, uwzględniające nagrania wideo oglądane tydzień po emisji, wskazywało na 10,81 miliona. Ten sukces wznowienia serialu pokazał nowej dyrektorce ds. Dramatu BBC, Jane Tranter, że Doctor Who będzie mógł pojawić się także na święta jako wersja specjalna w grudniu 2005 oraz jako pełna druga seria w 2006. Dziewiąty Doktor, mimo tego, że był ubrany w zimną czerń, miał bardzo pogodną osobowość i charakterystyczny rozbrajający uśmiech, który często był jego reakcją na najbardziej beznadziejne sytuacje. Był jednak dość zamknięty w sobie i czasem zachowywał się jak egoista. Nowa seria w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich była bardziej wszechstronna, nie skupiała się tylko na charakterze komediowym lub horroru, ale zgrabnie łączyła te wszystkie elementy z science fiction. Seria została dobrze przyjęta zarówno przez krytyków, jak i publiczność. W 2005 roku Eccleston dostał nagrodę dla Najlepszego Aktora TV, a Doctor Who był nominowany do miana Najlepszej Serii. Jednocześnie wszyscy: Eccleston, Piper i Doctor Who zostali zwycięzcami w swoich kategoriach w konkursie Krajowych Nagród Telewizyjnych UK, co ogłoszono 25 października 2005 roku. Pomimo że nie wygrali w prestiżowym konkursie Nagród Telewizyjnych Akademii Brytyjskiej (BAFTA), byli najczęściej nagradzanymi osobami jeśli chodzi o nagrody telewizyjne, gdy głosowali członkowie publiczności. Później seria wygrała jeszcze dwie nagrody BAFTA w maju, w tym w kategorii Najlepsza Seria. Odpowiednio do początkowego braku zainteresowania serialem w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Doctor Who zadebiutował tam dopiero 17 marca 2006 na Sci Fi Channel, rok po transmisji w Kanadzie i Wielkiej Brytanii. Do wielu państw dotarł jednak jeszcze później, na przykład widzowie w Polsce zobaczyli pierwszą serię Doctora Who półtora roku po tamtejszej premierze, 1 października 2006. Nowa seria przyczyniła się do wielu debat w społeczności fanów Doctora Who nad tym czy powinien on być uważany za kontynuację oryginalnej serii, czy może już za zupełnie nowy program. Pomimo tego że nowa seria wyraźnie ciągnie dawną historię (z Ecclestonem identyfikowanym w świadomości widzów jako dziewiąty Doktor i elementami występującymi w poprzednich sezonach jak np. UNIT czy Sarah-Jane Smith, która pojawia się w rocznicy swojego pierwszego występu) samo BBC oficjalnie traktuje ją jak nowy program, zwłaszcza nazywając sezon z 2005 Serią 1. Prowadzi to do sprzeczek między tymi fanami, którzy stosują się do numeracji BBC, i tymi którzy uważają serię z roku 2005 za sezon 27. Niektórzy fani 'klasycznego' Doctora Who sprzeciwiają się temu, co sami nazywają wprowadzaniem do niego elementów opery mydlanej, takich jak włączenie matki Rose i jej chłopaka jako wracających postaci. Davies tak odpowiedział na tę krytykę: "...jeśli ludzie mówią, że wprowadzam elementy opery mydlanej do programu, ja biorę to za pogardliwe określenie. Czym ich zdaniem jest dramat? Elementem opery mydlanej mógłby być Doktor odwracający się i mówiący: Jestem twoim ojcem, Rose. Ale jeśli zdaniem ludzi jesteś wesoły albo smutny albo przeżywasz wydarzenia, to jest dramat. I trudno jest mi sobie wyobrazić, jak program emitowany w najlepszym czasie antenowym BBC mógłby być dziś napisany w inny sposób." Wraz z pojawieniem się nowej serii, BBC Books zreorganizowała swoją oryginalną książkową serię Doctor Who, posyłając na emeryturę ósmego i poprzedniego Doktora (ostatni taki tom pojawił się spóźniony w 2005) i również rozpoczynając nową serię powieści opisujących przygody dziewiątego i, później dziesiątego Doktora. Dziesiąty Doktor Kilka godzin po zapowiedzi drugiej serii, dzienniki The Sun i Daily Express ogłosiły 'ekskluzywny' nius, że Eccleston zrezygnował z serii. Eccleston widocznie oświadczył przez BBC, że chciałby opuścić rolę na Boże Narodzenie obawiając się przypisania go na stałe do tej jednej roli. Reakcje fanów na tę wiadomość sięgały od rozczarowania przez irytację po całkowitą złość. Niektorzy nie potrafili tego zrozumieć lub w ogóle przyjąć do wiadomości zapominając, że wyjątkowość tej serii polega właśnie na ciągłych zmianach, zwłaszcza w obsadzie. Liczba niezadowolonych komentarzy na popularnym wśród fanów forum Outpost Gallifrey była tak duża, że jego właściciel, Shaun Lyon, musiał je zamknąć na dwa dni, żeby emocje opadły. Pojawiały się spekulacje na temat, jak długo zespół produkcyjny był świadomy decyzji Ecclestona. W końcu okazało się, że odejście w tym czasie było planowane i scenarzyści się do niego wręcz dostosowali, ale nie można było zrozumieć, dlaczego informacja wyszła na jaw dopiero po zakończeniu pierwszej serii. BBC przyznało, że faktycznie producenci znali plany aktora i je ukrywali, jednak obawiali się, że w innym przypadku publika mogłaby zmienić nastawienie do serialu. Wiadomość ogłoszono więc, kiedy dziennikarze przyszli z pytaniami do biura prasy BBC dowiedzieć się czegoś o nowej serii. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/tv_and_radio/4410943.stm. 16 kwietnia 2005 BBC potwierdziła, że dziesiątym Doktorem zostaje David Tennant. Regeneracja z Ecclestona w Tennanta miała miejsce w The Parting of the Ways, który był finałem sezonu. Tennant i Piper wystartowali następnie w 7-minutowym mini-odcinku Children in Need. Za to pierwszą pełną historią Tennanta jako Doktora był odcinek specjalny emitowany na święta 2005, The Christmas Invasion, a Piper występowała razem z nim przez całą serię 2. Dziesiąty Doktor od samego początku robił wrażenie bystrego, acz nieźle stukniętego indywidualisty. Później jednak wychodzi na jaw także jego uczuciowe wnętrze, delikatność i szczerość. Do końca nie był pewien czy wyznać miłość Rose, choć odrzucenia bał się tak samo jak ciągłej samotności. Seria 2 ruszyła w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA w 2006, w Kanadzie dopiero 12 lutego 2007. W Polsce Christmas Invasion wyemitowano zaraz po 1. serii, czyli już 6 stycznia 2007 (pomimo że po następnym, rzeczywistym odcinku pierwszej serii, New Earth, który pokazano 13 stycznia, nagle bez wyjaśnień zawieszono serię, aż do kwietnia). Po finałowym The Parting of the Ways 15 czerwca 2005 Jane Tranter obiecała, że zarówno trzecia seria Doctora Who, jak i drugi odcinek specjalny (zatytułowany później The Runaway Bride) także będą w swoim czasie emitowane. Piper opuściła program z końcem drugiej serii, zastąpiła ją Martha Jones (grana przez Freema Agyeman), która była z Doktorem przez całą trzecią serię. Seria 2 wystartowała w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA w 2006, a rok później w Polsce i w Kanadzie. Była to ostatnia seria Doctora Who, którą wyświetlała ogólnodostępna telewizja. Trzecia bez żadnych przeszkód ukazała się w Wielkiej Brytanii zgodnie z terminem, czyli w 2007, a w grudniu tego samego roku wyemitowano świąteczny odcinek specjalny Voyage of the Damned, w którym gościnnie zagrała piosenkarka Kylie Minogue jako kelnerka o imieniu Astrid. W czwartej serii, która w rodzimym kraju ukazała się w 2008 roku pojawiło się dwóch nowych towarzyszy: Donna Noble, którą pierwszy raz widzimy w The Runaway Bride oraz Martha Jones, która wraca do serii na pięć odcinków. Na chwilę pojawia się również Billie Piper w swojej roli z dwóch pierwszych serii, czyli Rose Tyler. BBC zapowiedziało, że co do serii 4 nastąpi zmiana planów i nie ukaże się ona, tak jak powinna, w 2009, ale zostanie przesunięta o rok później z powodu różnych niesprzyjających okoliczności. Podobnie świąteczny odcinek specjalny zapowiadający tę serię ukaże się dopiero w grudniu 2009. Później ogłoszono, że kiedy Doctor Who wróci w 2010, głównej roli nie będzie już grał David Tennant. Rolę jedenastego Doctora przyznano 26-letniemu aktorowi Mattowi Smithowi. W międzyczasie jednak zostały wyemitowane cztery odcinki specjalne: The Next Doctor (25. grudnia 2008), Planet of the Dead (11. kwietnia 2009), The Waters of Mars (15. listopada 2009) i wreszcie The End of Time jako druga część świątecznego odcinka specjalnego (1. stycznia 2010). Wznowienie Doctora Who było prowadzone przez BBC w stylu Star Treka, czyli oprócz serii pojawiały się liczne spin-offy i inne spokrewnione programy. Pierwszą taką 'pozasceniczną' serią było Doctor Who Confidential, który rozpoczął się wraz z serią 2005 BBC3, a potem towarzyszył jeszcze drugiej z 2006 – każdy odcinek skupiał się na elementach, które zawierał poprzedni odcinek Doctora Who z tego tygodnia. W 2006 pierwsza pełna spin-off'owa seria Doctora Who, Torchwood zadebiutowała w BBC3 (z drugim sezon przewidywanym na 2008), jednocześnie wraz z podążającą za nią drugą serią pozasceniczną, Totally Doctor Who, która jest emitowana na BBC1. Po występie Sarah Jane Smith w odcinku School Reunion, zostało ogłoszone, że grająca ją Elisabeth Sladen wraca do roli w zupełnie nowej serii zatytułowanej Przygody Sary Jane, której pierwszy odcinek pojawił się 1 stycznia 2007 roku w BBC1. Jak na razie inna seria spin-off, K-9 Adventures, została zapowiedziana na rok 2007, jednak ta seria nie jest produkowana przez BBC. W dodatku Tennant i Agyeman będą podkładać głos w The Infinite Quest, serialu animowanym (pierwszy taki Doctor Who od Survival z 1989), który wystartował jako część Totally Doctor Who w 2007. Jedenasty Doktor Na rozdaniu nagród National Television Awards 29 października 2008 roku David Tennant publicznie oświadczył, że zdecydował się zakończyć kilkuletnią współpracę z twórcami serii na odcinkach specjalnych 2009 oddając miejsce dla nowego aktora, który stworzy postać jedenastego Doctora w serii przeznaczonej na 2010 rok. Ponadto Matt Smith został ogłoszony jego następną w specjalnej edycji Doctor Who Confidential z 3 stycznia 2009 wyemitowanej na BBC1, stosowne informacje pojawiły się też na oficjalnej stronie serialu. Produkcja nowej serii rozpoczęła się w lipcu 2009, a nowy Doctor pierwszy pokazał się widzom 3. kwietnia 2010. Tuż po regeneracji Doctor na podstawie długości włosów zgadywał, że jest dziewczyną, a kiedy zobaczył ich kolor, stwierdził z rozczarowaniem, że wciąż nie jest rudy. Przypomniawszy sobie, że TARDIS płonie, z okrzykiem Geronimo wrócił na Ziemię. Jedenasty Doctor remontując TARDIS przywróci mu wygląd, jaki miał na początku serialu. Jego strój to tweedowa brązowa marynarka i różowa koszula z muszką. W zapowiedzi piątego sezonu widać, że w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika bije się i używa broni palnej. Jeśli chodzi o charakter to poza momentami, kiedy mówi o rzeczach, na których się zna, wydaje się bardzo nieporadny, nie potrafiący powiedzieć, że czyjeś zachowanie mu nie odpowiada. W serii 5. zmieniła się nie tylko główna postać, ale także scenarzysta - Russella T. Daviesa zastąpił Steven Moffat. Ponadto pojawiło się nowe logo, które zostało odsłonięte 6. października 2009 roku, nowa sekwencja tytułowa oraz temat muzyczny. Przeprojektowano też wnętrze TARDISa i nieco odmieniono jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Nie obyło się też bez nowej towarzyszki Doctora - Amy Pond granej przez Karen Gillan. Ciekawostką jest, że zespół produkcyjny ochrzcił 5 serię Serią 1, jednak producenci płyt DVD i Blu-Ray konsekwentnie trzymają się starej numeracji i nazywają ją Serią 5.